


Hope

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Hope

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Padme’s hands move to her lower abdomen, and she wonders, ‘ _is he on his way?_ ’  
  
Someone else, Obi-wan, she thinks, follows the hand, then with a non-verbal question and her equally silent permission, searches within her for the spark of life - and finds it. So small, so delicate and new, there’s not yet a heartbeat to be heard.  
  
They should be happy. The discovery should be joyous, should send their spirits soaring - but it is a dark omen. Padme _is_ pregnant. And, assuming Luke is born on time, their time is limited. Padme would have to see a Healer and soon, to find out just how far along she is; how long they had before the Sith master takes the galaxy for his own.  
  
They don’t have a great deal of time, that is clear. They’re down to months, where the Sith have had a full millennium. They might as well all be standing around a bomb, watching the timer count down to zero. But at least now they can _see_ the timer, they are aware it is there and counting down. It is no longer out-of-sight and out-of-mind.  
  
“Have hope, Ani.” Padme finds herself saying. Should she fail in her present, she can do something for him in his. “Luke will survive the Emperor. Our son will be a Jedi. He will give rise to a New Jedi Order.” She walks up to him and looks into the dark pitiless lenses which she knows should cover his beautiful blue eyes, but don’t. “Help him.” He stands up taller, moves away from her ever so slightly. She closes the space. “Help him, Ani.”  
  
“I cannot. I must obey my master.” The sadness which affects her is not solely her own.  
  
“You must obey your heart.” She reaches out the same hand which searched for the new life growing within her and holds it over his chest, not quite daring enough to see it she could really touch him. “This heart loves. This heart loves your son. This heart loves your Admiral. It is not lost to the Dark Side. Your master does not rule your heart. Listen to it. Listen to its beat. It is a song. A song of love and freedom. A song of Hope. There is hope, Ani…”  
  
There is hope.


End file.
